


Cor the Immortal is Immortal?

by R_4_L



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Noctis gets so much more then the Arms at the Royal Tombs he gets a crash course in the lives of the Kings who once wielded those weapons.  And so far each of the Kings have had their own trials to deal with and companions to aid them. The issue is the identity of one companion through out the years.  Can it really be the same man?Happens after the fall of the Crown city and therefore after the death of King Regis.  The Scepter of the Pious was the fourth Royal Tomb I hit in the game and for that reason alone I used it as the starting point.  I have taken some liberity with Cor's looks.





	Cor the Immortal is Immortal?

Leaving the tomb with the Scepter of the Pious, Noctis sat on the tomb steps, his companions beside him.

"Ignis, the Royal Tombs, they are all past Kings of Lucis right?"

"Yes, although time and history were kinder some more then others. There is also the fact that the boarders of Lucis have changed over the years and the different King have held different lands. All I know of the Pious King is what I read on the Tomb walls."

Noctis rubbed one hand over the back of his neck, this was so confusing. 

"What's the problem Noct?" Gladio leaned against a pillar and tried to get the teen to open up.

Maybe it was time to let the others know what he was seeing. At least some of it. "It started in the Tomb of the of Wise. The Marshal was with us and he had explained that there were a bunch of Royal Tombs around and I needed to collect their weapons. Remember, when I grabbed the first Royal Arm. Your all saw how it joined the Armiger?" everyone nodded, "every time I take on a Royal Arm, I see....I guess a compressed film of their lives. How they ruled, what trials they faced, who stood at their sides, how they died." Noctis clasped his hands between his knees, his head bowed. His lips were dry.

Prompto handed him a water bottle without question, "that actually makes sense. I mean by seeing how the owner of the weapon lived you get a better understanding of how to use the weapon right? Especially if it's something unusual like the Scepter you just acquired. I mean how many people know how to use that in a battle?"

"Is that why you're off balance?" Gladio straightened, understanding that now he would have to factor Noct's confusion into the mix when battling their way out of a tomb.

Ignis nodded, "that can be disconcerting. The Marshal didn't mention any such side effects when I talked him. I wonder if he knew? Do you want to talk about it?" 

The fact that Ignis talked to Cor about what he might go through shouldn't have been a surprise. Specs always wanted to be prepared for all situations. It was the fact that Cor didn't mention anything that cemented the idea that Noctis couldn't talk about what he saw to the others. He have to wait for the Marshal. "I don't want to talk about it in depth right now, I think I just need some time to process it all."

"Ok princess, there's a Haven not far from here let's call it an early night and you can think it through. Unless you need me to carry you?"

Noctis started off in the direction Gladio pointed without a comment.

"Is he ok?" Gladio turned to Ignis, "he didn't even blink at the princess comment."

"I think that he just has a lot on his mind." Ignis watched as Noctis started to veer off to the side, "Prompto can you steer him towards the Haven and watch his back. Gladio and I will be right behind you." He watched the blonde race off after his friend.

"What didn't you want blondie to hear?"

Ignis pushed up his glasses. "I'm concerned about the images he's seeing from the past Kings. I'm sure you remember our countries history better then Noctis does. Not all of Lucis Kings were good. I'd like to have him talk to me about what he's seeing but I'm not sure that he will. I don't know that he'll talk to you either but..."

Gladio started off after the duo, "but you wanted me aware of potential issues. Alright. We going to let Blondie in on it? Chances are Princess might end up talking to him."

"Yes, I'll talk to Prompto tonight." They walked in silence each thinking about the history they knew and which parts they feared would affect their young charge the most. Neither man bringing up the last King to die and how that would affect the Prince.

Ignis was able to talk to Prompto easily as Noctis was sitting on the edge of the Haven alone.

"Don't you worry Iggy, if Noctis seems to be having an issue of any sort I'll make sure to keep you and the big guy informed."

Noctis sat on the edge of the Haven thinking about everything he'd seen whenever he took on another royal arm. He pulled out the notebook Prompto found for him, writing down what he had seen. It was funny all the memories of the Kings he'd seen and he still didn't know their names just the titles past down through their weapons. When he'd taken on the Sword of the Wise he remembered having Prompto, Gladio and Ignis behind him and Cor had been in front of him on the other side of the tomb. So when the different scenes had flashed through his mind he thought he was seeing Cor because he was standing there. The second tomb he had been so fucking tired from fighting the deamons just to get to it that he thought he'd imagined not only Cor but a weird combination of Gladio and his dad in the memories. The thing is the Amicitia men all look frightfully similar. Gladio was a lot like his grandfather at the same age. Cor was the issue. As much as he tried to talk himself out of, it he couldn't. It was the same Cor. Sure the hairstyle and clothes were different, but his face. It was the same piercing blue eyes, square chin, and the almost invisible scar above his right eye. 

"I mean the guy isn't called the immortal for nothing right?" Noctis mumbled to himself. "Write down what you saw, what you heard Noctis." He'd start with this last one since it was still fresh in his mind and the next Royal Tomb he would do the same. The more information he had the better prepared he would be to confront the Marshal when they next met. 

Closing the book he looked beside him and saw the covered plate of food left for him. Munching on the sandwich he tried to figure out how he really thought about the idea. What if Cor really was immortal? "Well even if he is truly immortal he hasn't used his position to undermine the crown. He's never tried to sway dad one way or the other too drastically that I remember. Maybe I'll ask the others what they know of him. " All he could think of was Cor training the Kingsglaive day in and day out.

"Your highness, you should be thinking about retiring for the night. It's growing quite cold and we don't want you to get sick." Ignis stood a respectful distance away.

"Sure, thanks for the food Specs." Noctis stood, pocketing his notebook and taking the plate to the camp kitchen to clean. 

Ignis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "you can talk to us you know."

Noctis gave him a smile, "I know, I just want to work this out in my head a little bit more before I really bring you guys in. I'm going to try and take notes on what I see and hear during the transfer of power. So if it's possible from now on for us to stick around the tomb for a bit after I again the Royal Arms that might help."

Ignis thought about it and decided that would be the best time to write down his first impressions. "Alright I'll make sure the next time that we keep Prompto outside with one of us to limit the amount of distractions."

Noctis nodded that would work. "Thanks Ignis, I'll do my best to work quickly. When I know what it is that I have questions about I'll get you guys to help."


End file.
